Sigourney Weaver
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | residence = Santa Barbara, California, U.S. | education = Sarah Lawrence College Stanford University Yale University | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1976–present | children = 1 | parents = Sylvester Weaver Elizabeth Inglis | relatives = Doodles Weaver (uncle) | spouse = }} Susan Alexandra Weaver (born October 8, 1949), known professionally as Sigourney Weaver ( ), is an American actress. Following her film debut with a non speaking role in Annie Hall (1977), she quickly came to prominence with her first lead role as Ellen Ripley in Alien (1979). She reprised the role in three sequels: Aliens (1986), for which she was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress; Alien 3 (1992), and Alien Resurrection (1997). She is also known for her starring roles in the box-office hits Ghostbusters (1984), Ghostbusters II (1989), and Avatar (2009). Weaver was nominated for a Drama Desk Award for the 1980 Off-Broadway play Das Lusitania Songspiel, and received a Tony Award nomination for the 1984 Broadway play Hurlyburly. A seven-time Golden Globe Award nominee, she won both Best Actress in Drama and Best Supporting Actress for her work in the films Gorillas in the Mist and Working Girl (both in 1988), becoming the first person to win two acting Golden Globes in the same year. She also received Academy Award nominations for both films. For her role in the film The Ice Storm (1997), she won the BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role. Additionally, she has received three Emmy Award nominations and won two Saturn Awards. Weaver acquired the nickname of "the Sci-Fi Queen" for her numerous contributions to science-fiction film history. Other popular works she has appeared in include Galaxy Quest (1999), Futurama (2002), WALL-E (2008), Paul (2011), The Cabin in the Woods (2012), Finding Dory, and A Monster Calls (both in 2016). She returned to Broadway in 2013 to star in Vanya and Sonia and Masha and Spike. Weaver played Alexandra Reid, the main antagonist, in The Defenders which premiered on August 18, 2017. Early life Weaver was born in Manhattan, New York City, the only daughter of Elizabeth Inglis (née Desiree Mary Lucy Hawkins; 1913–2007), an actress, and NBC television executive and television pioneer Sylvester "Pat" Weaver (1908–2002).He was related to Matthew Laflin who was a U.S. manufacturer of gunpowder, businessman, philanthropist, and an early pioneer of Chicago, Cook County, Illinois. Her uncle, Doodles Weaver (1911–1983), was a comedian and actor. Her mother was English, from Colchester, Essex, and her father, who was American, had English, Scottish, Scotch-Irish, and Dutch ancestry, including roots in New England.Interview by Sigourney Weaver, The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, August 25, 2008. Weaver began using the name "Sigourney Weaver" in 1963 after a minor character (Mrs. Sigourney Howard, Jordan Baker's aunt) in Chapter 3[https://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/f/fitzgerald/f_scott/gatsby/chapter3.html The Great Gatsby (Ch. 3; 1925)], ebooks.adelaide.edu.au. Retrieved 2016-08-22. of F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Great Gatsby. Weaver attended the Ethel Walker School, a girls' preparatory school in Simsbury, Connecticut. She also attended The Chapin School and The Brearley School. Sigourney was reportedly tall by the age of 14, although she only grew another inch during her teens to her adult height of . In 1967, at the age of 18, Weaver visited Israel and volunteered on a kibbutz for several months. Weaver attended Sarah Lawrence College. In 1972, she graduated with a B.A. in English from Stanford University, Bio, TVGuide where she first began her involvement in acting by living in Stanford's co-ed Beta Chi Community for the Performing Arts. Weaver earned her Master of Fine Arts degree at the Yale University School of Drama in 1974, where one of her appearances was in the chorus in a production of Stephen Sondheim's musical version of The Frogs, and another was as one of a mob of Roman soldiers alongside Meryl Streep in another production. Weaver later acted in original plays by her friend and classmate Christopher Durang. She later appeared in an "Off-Broadway" production of Durang's comedy Beyond Therapy in 1981, which was directed by the up-and-coming director Jerry Zaks. Film career at the 1989 Academy Awards]] Weaver's first role is often said to be in Woody Allen's comedy Annie Hall (1977) playing a non speaking role opposite Allen. Weaver appeared two years later as Warrant Officer / Lieutenant Ellen Ripley in Ridley Scott's blockbuster film Alien (1979), in a role initially designated to co-star Veronica Cartwright, until a late change in casting. She reprised the role in the three sequels of the Alien movie franchise, Aliens, Alien 3 and Alien Resurrection. Ty Burr of The Boston Globe states, "One of the real pleasures of "Alien" is to watch the emergence of both Ellen Ripley as a character and Sigourney Weaver as a star."Burr, Ty October 29, 2003 The Boston Globe 'Alien' director's cut oozes gore and greatness, Boston.com; retrieved September 21, 2010. In the sequel Aliens directed by James Cameron, critic Roger Ebert wrote, "Weaver, who is onscreen almost all the time, comes through with a very strong, sympathetic performance: She's the thread that holds everything together."Ebert, Roger July 18, 1986 Sun Times [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19860718/REVIEWS/607180301 Aliens review by Roger Ebert], suntimes.com; retrieved September 21, 2010. She followed the success of Alien appearing opposite Mel Gibson in The Year of Living Dangerously released to critical acclaim and as Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. premiere of Baby Mama, in which she appears.]] By the end of the decade, Weaver appeared in two of her most memorable and critically acclaimed performances. In 1988, she starred as Dian Fossey in Gorillas in the Mist. The same year, she appeared opposite Harrison Ford in a supporting role as Katharine Parker in the film Working Girl. Weaver won Golden Globe Awards for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress for her two roles that year. She received two Academy Award nominations in 1988, for Best Supporting Actress for her role in Working Girl and Best Actress for Gorillas in the Mist, making her one of the few actors nominated for two acting awards in the same year. She gave birth to her daughter Charlotte Simpson (born on April 13, 1990) taking a few years' break from the movie business and focusing on her family. She returned to the big screen with Alien 3 (1992) and Ridley's Scott's 1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992) in which she played the role of Queen Isabella. In the early 1990s, Weaver appeared in several films including Dave opposite Kevin Kline and Frank Langella. In 1994, she starred in Roman Polanski's drama Death and the Maiden as Paulina Escobar. She played the role of agoraphobic criminal psychologist Helen Hudson in the movie Copycat (1995). Weaver also concentrated on smaller and supporting roles throughout the decade such as Jeffrey (1994), Ang Lee's The Ice Storm (1997), earning her another Golden Globe nomination for Best Supporting Actress and winning a BAFTA Award, followed by Galaxy Quest (1999), and A Map of the World (1999) earning her another Golden Globe nomination for Best Actress. In 2001, she appeared in the comedy Heartbreakers playing the lead role of a con artist alongside Jennifer Love Hewitt, Ray Liotta, Gene Hackman and Anne Bancroft. She appeared in several films throughout the decade including Holes (2003), the M. Night Shyamalan horror film The Village (2004), Vantage Point (2008), and Baby Mama (2008). Weaver also returned to Rwanda for the BBC special Gorillas Revisited. She was voted 20th in Channel 4's countdown of the 100 Greatest Movie Stars of All Time, being one of only two women in the Top 20 (the other was Audrey Hepburn). Facebook|website=fr-fr.facebook.com|language=fr|access-date=2017-03-17}} In 2009, Weaver starred as Mary Griffith in her first made-for-TV movie, Prayers for Bobby, for which she was nominated for an Emmy Award, Golden Globe Award, and Screen Actors Guild Award. She also made a rare guest appearance on television playing herself in season 2 episode https://m.imdb.com/title/tt1270522/ of the television series Eli Stone in the fall of 2008. She reunited with Aliens director James Cameron for his film Avatar (2009), with Weaver playing a major role as Dr. Grace Augustine, leader of the AVTR (avatar) program on the film's fictional moon Pandora. ]] Weaver has done voice work in television and film. She had a guest role in the Futurama episode "Love and Rocket" in February 2002, playing the female Planet Express Ship. In 2006, she was the narrator for the American version of the Emmy Award-winning series Planet Earth. In 2006 she also narrated A Matter of Degrees, a short film that plays daily at The Natural History Museum of the Adirondacks (The Wild Center) in Tupper Lake, New York. Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|language=en|access-date=2017-03-17}} In 2008, Weaver was featured as the voice of the ship's computer in the Pixar and Disney release, WALL•E. She also voiced a narrating role in another computer-animated film, The Tale of Despereaux (2008), based on the novel by Kate DiCamillo. Weaver has hosted two episodes of the long-running NBC sketch show Saturday Night Live: once on the 12th-season premiere in 1986, and again, on a season 35 episode in January 2010. In March 2010, she was cast for the lead role as Queen of the Vampires in Amy Heckerling's Vamps. She was honored at the 2010 Scream Awards earning The Heroine Award which honored her work in science fiction, horror and fantasy films. In May 2010, there were reports that Weaver had been cast for the lead role Margaret Matheson in the Spanish thriller film Red Lights. In September 2011, it was confirmed that Weaver will be returning to Avatar 2, with James Cameron stating that "no one ever dies in science fiction." In 2014, he revealed that she would be featured in all three sequels. In 2014, Weaver reprised the role of Ripley for the first time in 17 years by voicing the character in the video game Alien: Isolation. Her character has a voice cameo in the main story, and has a central role in the two DLCs set during the events of Alien, with most of the original cast voicing their respective characters. Weaver appeared in the film Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) playing Tuya, directed by Ridley Scott, alongside Christian Bale, Joel Edgerton and Ben Kingsley. In 2015, she co-starred in Neill Blomkamp's science-fiction film Chappie, and stated that she would agree to appear in an ''Alien'' sequel, provided that Blomkamp directs. On February 18, 2015, it was officially announced that an Alien sequel will be made, with Blomkamp slated to direct. On February 25, 2015, Weaver confirmed that she would reprise her role as Ellen Ripley in the new Alien film. On January 21, 2017, in response to a fan question on Twitter asking what the chances were of his Alien project actually happening, Blomkamp responded "slim". Principal photography for Avatar 2 and Avatar 3 started on September 25, 2017, with Weaver returning; however, she stated that she would portray a different, currently unknown character. She had to learn both free-diving and scuba diving for the film. Personal life Weaver has been married to stage director Jim Simpson since October 1, 1984. They have one daughter, Charlotte Simpson (born April 13, 1990). After making Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey, she became a supporter of the Dian Fossey Gorilla Fund and is now its honorary chairwoman. She was honored by the Explorers Club for this work. Weaver is considered to be an environmentalist. In October 2006, she drew international attention through a news conference at the start of a United Nations General Assembly policy deliberation. She outlined the widespread threat to ocean habitats posed by deep-sea trawling, an industrial method for catching fish. On April 8, 2008, she hosted the annual gala of the Trickle Up Program, a non-profit organization focusing on those in extreme poverty, mainly women and disabled people, in the Rainbow Room. She is a longtime friend of Jamie Lee Curtis, with whom she starred in the romantic comedy You Again (2010). In a 2015 interview together, Curtis admitted to Weaver that she never saw Alien in its entirety because she was too scared. In 2017, Weaver made a cameo in English television series Doc Martin, she revealed that the reason behind her appearance was because of her 40-year friendship with Doc Martin star Selina Cadell. Accolades Weaver has been nominated three times for an Academy Award, three BAFTA Awards (one win) and seven Golden Globe Awards (two wins). She has also earned Tony Award and Drama Desk Award nominations for her work on the stage. Filmography Film Television Documentaries Video games Audio books Stage credits * 1971: Better Dead Than Sorry (Yale Cabaret) as Jenny * 1972: Story Theatre (Williamstown Theatre Festival) * 1972: Sarah B. Divine! (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Anita, the Eternal Maid * 1972: The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Dockdaisy * 1972: The Rat Trap (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Cynthia Muldoon * 1972: Once in a Lifetime (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Florabel Leigh * 1972: The Elephant Calf (Williamstown Theatre Festival) * 1973: The Tempest (Yale Repertory Theatre) * 1973–74: Watergate Classics (Yale Repertory Theatre) * 1974: Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny (Yale University Theatre) * 1974: The Nature and Purpose of the Universe (Direct Theatre) as Eleanor (workshop production) * 1974: The Frogs (Yale Repertory Theatre) as member of the Chorus * 1975: The Constant Wife (Shubert Theatre, understudy) as Marie-Louise Durham * 1976: Titanic (Direct Theatre) as Lidia/Annabella/Harriet * 1976: Das Lusitania Songspiel (Van Dam Theatre) * 1976: Gemini (Playwright's Horizons) as Judith Hastingshttp://playwrightshorizons.org.wehostwebsites.com/ProductionDetails.aspx?id=186 * 1977: Marco Polo Sings a Solo (Public/Newman Theatre) as Freydis * 1978: Conjuring an Event (American Place Theatre) as Annabella * 1978: A Flea in Her Ear (Hartford Stage)The New York Times, January 13, 1978. Gussow, Mel. "A Flea in Hartford's Ear" * 1979: New Jerusalem (Public Theater)The New York Times, February 16, 1979. Gussow, Mel. "An Evening in New Jerusalem; On the Trail of Kef" * 1980: Das Lusitania Songspiel (new version) (Westside Theatre). Also co-authored the play with Christopher Durang. * 1981: Beyond Therapy (Phoenix Theatre) as Prudence * 1981: As You Like It (Dallas Festival of Shakespeare) as Rosalind * 1982: Animal Kingdom (Berkshire Festival) as Cecelia Henry * 1983: Old Times (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Anna * 1984–85: Hurlyburly (Ethel Barrymore Theatre) as Darlene * 1986: A Streetcar Named Desire (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Stella Kowalski * 1986–87 The Merchant of Venice (Classic Stage Company) as Portiahttps://www.nytimes.com/1986/12/22/theater/theater-new-conception-of-merchant-of-venice.html * 1988: The Show-Off (Williamstown Theatre Festival) as Clara * 1996: Sex and Longing (Cort Theatre) as Lulu * 2001–02 The Guys (The Flea Theater) as Joan * 2002: The Mercy Seat (Acorn Theatre) as Abby Prescott * 2004: Mrs Farnsworth (The Flea Theater) as Marjorie Farnsworth * 2007: Crazy Mary (Playwright's Horizons) as Lydiahttp://playwrightshorizons.org.wehostwebsites.com/ProductionDetails.aspx?id=57 * 2007: Love Letters (The Flea Theater, single benefit performance) as Melissa Gardner * 2008: Love Letters (The Detroit Film Theatre, single benefit performance) as Melissa Gardner * 2012-2013: Vanya and Sonia and Masha and Spike (Mitzi E. Newhouse Theater) as Masha Soundtrack discography References External links * * * * * * * BBC News article on Sigourney Weaver * Daily Telegraph interview with Sigourney Weaver * Sigourney Weaver at Emmys.com * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAVcprNObpU Weaver talks about her first screen role, in Annie Hall] Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:American environmentalists Category:American film actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Best Supporting Actress BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Chapin School (Manhattan) alumni Category:People from Manhattan Sarah Lawrence College People Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni Category:Activists from New York (state) Category:Brearley School alumni